


Tom Riddle

by Roarmeow12



Series: Kuroko no Quidditch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Siblings, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Kise Ryouta & Takao Kazunari Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarmeow12/pseuds/Roarmeow12
Summary: It's Harry's second year at Hogwarts. It is off to a rough start and it's not getting any better. Is he hearing voices? What is wrong with their new dark arts teacher? Oh, and why is everyone getting petrified?





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re back!” called out a shrill voice as the front door to the Aomine manor slammed open.

Daichi Aomine smirked as he looked across to his son who let out a sigh of exasperation. The two males had been playing one on one quidditch in their back yard while the women of the house had been out shopping. But they knew they would have to go into to listen to the gossip of Diagon alley and dutifully inspect their purchases.

“Next to score wins” declared Daichi as he threw the quaflle to his son.

Catching the ball Daiki zoomed off towards the lone goal they had set up a few years ago. His father was quick to catch up when his son had to jerk his broom to the right to avoid a bludger and chuckled loudly as he knocked the ball from the youth’s arm.

With a low growl the tanned boy pushed forward and surprised his dad with how quickly he was able to get in front and block a shot at the goal. Daiki caught the falling quaflle and threw the ball with little to no form to make the winning goal of their match.

Daichi followed his son to the ground and slung an arm over the youth’s shoulder, “that’s an interesting shot you got there!” he said with a large smile.

The two propped up their brooms by the large glass doors, “Slytherin hates it” Daiki answered with a smirk.

 They were interrupted by a tall tan woman pulling her husband into a hug with her hands full of large bags that sparkled and changed color. Diagon Alley shops were very bright with their advertising, Daiki thought as he side stepped a large pink bag that had hearts fluttering around on it. Ew.

A pink haired girl giggled from behind him, “Who won?” she asked cheerfully as she plopped onto a large plush couch in the sitting room.

Daiki smirked arrogantly, “me obviously” he said stated while taking a pumpkin pasty from a plate on the coffee table.

A light slap to the head greeted Daiki as he parents joined the children in the sitting room, “I was wining ten to three you brat” Daichi admonished while he sat next to his son while his wife joined Satsuki.

Daiki rubbed his head and glared at his dad while the girls laughed. Once everyone was settled the shoppers dropped their bags on the floor in front of them making Daichi and his son sweat drop at the number of things the two bought.

Evalyn Aomine pulled out a number of dresses and was satisfied that her husband liked everyone one of them while Satsuki showed off some clothing of her own. Daichi sighed fondly as he watched his wife gush over her new clothes, books and trinkets and asked for his opinion on her findings.

Once they were done going through all of their shopping bags Mrs. Aomine glanced out the window and noticed how close the sun was to setting, “Aren’t your friends supposed be here for dinner?” she asked already in the process of getting up to start food preparations.

Daiki groaned as he was reminded of his so-called friends. He didn’t really have a problem with any of the other “Futures” but he wouldn’t really call them his friends. Midorima was a crazy horoscope cult following weirdo. Murasakibara didn’t like anything other than sweets and Aomine was surprised he actually played quidditch. Haizaki was a bully with a family name to defend him. Akashi actually scared him sometimes, the little red head had this strange power around him that made the bluenette not want to go against him. He actually might be able to consider Kuroko a friend, after all he grew up with the teal haired boy and they got along well. Okay, he was friends with Kuroko.

Daichi stood up to help his wife, “Alright, you two go make sure the guest rooms are prepared” he directed before going off into the dining room.

Though the Aomine’s are a notable pure blood family that has been around for centuries they believe themselves to be more forward thinking. They had house elves, but they worked for salary and not because of the old custom of slavery. Also, Daichi did not want his children to grow up spoiled like a lot of pure-blooded children he has seen and made his children do chores as well.

An hour later supper was being placed on the table when a loud knock came from the door. Momoi ran down the stairs after spending the last forty minutes “getting ready” and was wearing one of her new dresses, a cute white dress with pink flowers. She quickly opened the door with a bright smile when she saw one of her favorite people.

“Tetsu!” she squealed in delight as she pulled their neighbor from a few houses down into a bone crushing hug.

The teal haired boy carefully extracted himself from her arms, “Good evening Momoi. I ran into the others as well” he gestured to the small group of classmates behind him.

With a bright smiled the Ravenclaw ushered them all into the dining room where Aomine was already eating while his mother scolded him about his manners.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Aomine. Thank you for having us stay with you for the weekend” greeted Akashi as he shook the adult’s hands.

Daichi smiled guiltily, “You boys are always welcome. I am sorry to say but the Mrs. and I just got assigned a mission and will need to be leaving soon” he apologized while holding up a black envelope.

A grey owl was perched on one window sill indicating the letter had most likely arrived not even a few seconds ago. With a sigh Evalyn flicked her wand and two bags floated towards the couple, “We should only be gone for a week at most” she explained to Daiki and Satsuki, “don’t get into trouble and I will be sending an owl to Testsuya’s mother and she will be keeping an eye on you Daiki.”

The bluenette scoffed with an eye roll but said his good byes and then his parents apparated away. This was not an unusual occurrence and the Futures were used to these things happening because of their own parents’ line of work. Momoi put out the last few plates and then the Hogwarts students started their supper.

“I like your mom’s food” stated Murasakibara as he waved his wand to copy the food already on his plate so he could eat more.

Haizaki rolled his eyes, “You like all food” he said while slurping on his stew loudly.

 The purple haired boy shrugged and continued to eat. Akashi and Midorima had a pleasant conversation about a wizard’s chess while Aomine and Kuroko talked about quidditch and trading witty jabs for the coming year.

Once everyone seemed full, except for the purple haired Hufflepuff, Momoi collected the dishes and Akashi lead everyone to the large entertainment room. Aomine rolled his eyes at how the red haired boy felt in charge to easily in someone else’s home.

“Thank you again for letting us use your home Daiki and Satsuki” Akashi said as he seated himself in a leather recliner, “Now there a few things I think we need to discuss before we start training for the tournament”

The summer quidditch tournament is an event that most magical families look forward to every year. It was a fun community event that the Ministry of Magic encouraged of most people to come and participate of spectate. The event encouraged witches and wizards of all ages to compete and generally there were age brackets so that everyone was on a fair playing field. The Futures had first joined the tournament last year when they had all met at a boring retirement party for some bloke that their parents cared about. Akashi had asked if they wanted to make a team together, Momoi volunteered to be their manager and they all met once a week to train together.

 When the day of the tournament showed up no one had anticipated for the team with one player short to destroy the pre-student bracket. Many players complained that they had a first-year student, Haizaki and should have been placed in the student bracket. To appease the players and fans the event planners had the Futures play in the next round of matches in the student age group where they also won. This year Akashi had spoken with the event coordinators for the tournament and his team would be participating in the adult age group.

For the last month Seeker Weekly had been running many stories about the upcoming tournament. Many wizards had been interviewed claiming that the Futures were only using their parents’ names to win the younger divisions the previous year. But, that would not being happening this year and if they wanted to play with adults then they would be treated like one. No exceptions.

Akashi held up the most recent issue of Seeker Weekly and it had a picture of everyone present in the room on it, “Our opponents are not going to be easy this year so I have decided to make an addition to our roster so that we can have a full team” he explained.

That perked everyone’s interest, “who would be able to keep pace with us?” asked Haizaki cockily as he lounged on a love seat with his legs thrown over the arm rest.

The red head stood up with a small sparkle in his eye, “I think he just arrived” and then a knock came from the front door, “Satsuki would you please let him in?”

The pinkette traded questioning glances with Kuroko before quickly leaving the room to answer the door. They heard a loud gasp from the girl and Aomine had a sneaking feeling he knew who would be walking into his home.

“Momoicchi!” exclaimed a gratingly familiar voice that made Aomine curse under his breath and Kuroko pat his shoulder mockingly.

A few moments later Ryouta Kise followed Momoi into the entertainment room looking slightly startled to see all of his classmates.

“What’s up?” he asked happily after a moment.

Akashi nodded in greeting to the blonde, “Glad you could make it Ryouta. We were just about to discuss our training schedule”.

The bubbly blonde seemed to be aware of what the red head was talking about, he quickly sat down next to Momoi who pulled him the rest of the way into the room.

Before Akashi could continue his explanation Haizaki laughed mockingly from his slouched position, “You expect me to believe this guy is supposed to be on our team? He’s not even on his own house team!”

Surprisingly Aomine was the one to speak up for the blonde, “That’s because he’s never played until last year” he said casually.

That just made the silver haired boy laugh more making the blonde blush slightly in embarrassment, “Oh Merlin this is the best joke ever.”

Akashi glared at his fellow housemate, ready to scold his teammate when Kise spoke up, “If you think you’re that good why don’t we play one-on-one?” one golden eyebrow raised.

Momoi looked worriedly between the two boys, “Wait a mi-“

“Fine, first to fifty wins” challenged Haizaki as he slowly stood up to glare down at the blonde, “If you lose, you’re not on the team.”

Kise just nodded not losing his smirk. Kuroko looked to his half-brother and saw that Akashi looked satisfied with the proceedings. He probably planned this, thought the quiet boy as he rose to follow the group out to the yard.

Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko and Midorima cast a lumos charm to light up the small field so that the players could see. Murasakibara sat on the grass while munching on a bag of chocolate frogs but was keeping a close eye on the game. Akashi mounted a broom to take on the role of referee while Kise and Haizaki geared up quickly.

“who do you think is going to win?” Momoi asked curiously as she watched the two boys fly up in the air to start the match.

Kuroko watched as Haizaki shoved the smaller boy out of the way to try and score but Kise managed to use his broom to deflect the shot, “I think that Akashi already knows who he wants on the team.”

The pinkette looked at him curiously but shrugged before turning her attention back to the match. Each player managed to score a goal already. Aomine smirked as he saw the determined look in those golden eyes that he has become familiar with after a year of playing against the persistent blonde.

“Haizaki is getting desperate” Midorima commented as he watched the boy almost pull Kise off of his broom.

The others nodded in agreement. The score was now tied forty to forty and Kise had a large bruise forming on his cheek but he didn’t lose the fire to win.

Haizaki snarled at the blonde as he tried to gain his breath back, “I’m not gonna’ let some no named half breed beat me.”

Golden eyes widen in surprise and Haizaki used that moment to score his last goal shouldering through the blonde. The Slytherin’s larger frame knocked Kise from his broom and the blonde fell a short ten feet to the ground.

“Alright pretty boy, get out of here” sneered Haizaki as he towered over the looser of the match.

A moment later Akashi landed next to the two, “Actually Shougo, I will be asking Ryouta to stay with us and for you to leave”

The Slytherin looked at his housemate in confusion, “What are you talking about?” he growled.

The red head glared at Haizaki, his miss matched eyes eerie in the lumos created light, “You have already reached your maximum potential. While, Ryouta has yet to scratch the surface of his and will far exceed your abilities in a short amount of time” he explained as the rest of the spectators looked on surprised.

Anger quickly raged through the older boy but he managed to not do something that he would regret. With a glare at the all students around him the silver haired boy pulled out his wand and summoned his bag and then walked away.

“Congratulations Ryouta” Akashi said as he turned to face the stunned blonde.

Aomine wrapped his arm around his housemate’s shoulders, “you are nowhere near able to beat me yet” he said while the blonde smiled brightly at the group.

Satisfied that Kise was going to be a new addition to the team Akashi spoke with a commanding voice, “We will start training tomorrow morning.”

Momoi watched as the young quidditch team flew around in the sky above her house. She had a quick note quill writing frantically as she observed the players.

“Akashi I’m going to release the snitch now” she called out as she opened a box for the golden ball to fly from.

The red haired boy quickly jumped from the three on three game to chase after it. While the five adjusted to the change Momoi went inside to look for the Seeker Weekly magazine and read up on some of their opponents. She found it on the kitchen counter but was surprised at what was underneath it.

Grabbing the other magazine as well the pinkette ran back outside, “Ki!” she called for the blonde.

With a wave towards his teammates the Gryffindor joined the team manager, “Yes?” he asked sweetly while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

She held up the latest issue of Spella Weekly without a word.

The blonde gasped in surprise as he grabbed it from her, “I didn’t realize it was for Spella” he said in amazement.

Momoi squealed loudly, “You’re a model?”

Kise scratched his neck sheepishly, “I wouldn’t say I am a model. This is the only photo shoot that I have done”

By now the rest of the team had joined them after hearing Momio’s shout. Aomine snatched the magazine from his house mate and saw golden eyes shining up at him from the front cover, it was kind of weird looking in his opinion.

“Did they put makeup on you?” he asked in disbelief as he tossed it to Kuroko much to Kise’s dismay.

The model was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, a white button up shirt with a sweater vest and was running a hand through his shining hair while fluttering his long lashes. The tealnette passed it to Akashi with Murasakibara and Midorima looking over his shoulder easily.

“Shut up Aomineicchi” whined the blonde.

The blue haired boy glared at the whining model, “That’s not my name.”

Kise’s whining quickly turned into a smirk, “But’s it’s my nickname for you. I add icchi to anyone I consider a friend” he said with a big smile.

Aomine rolled his eyes, “ew are you a girl?” he teased causing the blonde to pout.

Momoi smacked her adoptive brother on the head and then sent the boys back to practicing. Reminding them that their first match is in two days.

The Draco family volunteered to host the tournament this year and the Ministry was thankful for it because, their manor was secluded making it easy for a quidditch arena to appear quickly over the course of a few weeks. Hundreds of witches and wizards had already seated themselves in the stands by the time Akashi arrived with his teammates.

“how does this work?” asked Kise as he followed Midorima into a row of seats reserved for them.

Momoi easily explained the bracket system for the tournament. Teiko, their team name,  would need to win five games in a row to win the tournament. If they lose then they were done. The prize this year was a vile of liquid luck for each member and a large sum of money.

“Some of these teams are new so I don’t have much information on them” Momoi admitted as they watched the first match between a team of old men that should probably not have been on the brooms against a team of all women.

Aomine shrugged as he watched the boring game, “If they are anything like these guys then we don’t need to worry.”

Even with his teammate’s words of confidence Kise was still worried, he has never played a real game before and they are playing down one player. Akashi explained that a seventh person right now would mess up their dynamics when the blonde was already new and it would be better to stick with six. Great.

“Let’s go get changed, we are next” said the red-haired captain after watching the game for another thirty minutes.

It seemed one of the older men caught sight of the snitch and the game would be coming to a close soon.

Kise felt like he was living a dream. Over the course of the week his team had won every game and the blonde was amazed at how much fun it was to play with a team instead of one on one like he was used to. Teiko was in the championship game and their opponents did not look happy to be playing against a team of eleven and twelve-year-old students. Momoi had decided to make him the lone beater because of their low numbers and Kise ability to quickly learn what their opponents were doing.

Currently he was floating around the middle of the pitch watching Aomine and Kuroko exchange fist bumps after an awesome pass that lead to the tanned boy’s goal. They were like a shadow and light combo, Kuroko hiding behind the tanned boy’s bright aura to make the undetected passes.

“Atsuhi please stop eating” Akashi called from the behind the blonde making him turn around to see their keeper eating a handful of candy.

The purple haired boy sighed in exasperation as he put the bag of sugary sweets in a pocket of his robes, “But this is so boring” he whined to the seeker.

Kise could see why he thought it was boring the keeper had yet to give up a single goal the whole tournament. He made it look so easy guarding all three hoops and not ever looking surprised by a shot from the opponents. Kise found it kind of curious why the boy played quidditch when he seemed to not enjoy it all that much.

The blonde continued to fly around the field using the bludgers to disrupt the other team to give Aomine the chance to steel the quaffle back or to give Midorima time to set up his long shot. After a short half hour Akashi caught the snitch ending the game with a score of 530 to 0.

“Teiko wins” signaled the referee sending the stands into a loud roar of cheers and whistles.

When all six players landed on the ground Aomine slung his arm around Kise’s shoulder, “Nice game Kise” he said while messing up his teammates hair, “you better try out for Gryffindor this year” he joked.

The blonde nodded excitedly, “you better hope I don’t show you up” he teased back.

Akashi called for the teams attention so they could be awarded the trophy, which Akashi would be keeping since he was captain. There were lots of flashing lights and questions being thrown about the boys ignored them as they said their thanks to the event organizers and went to go change.

Rita Skeeter was never one to be pushed aside though as she chased after the boys, “Why was Shougo Haizaki not playing with you this year? What will you be using the liquid luck for? Murasakibara are you half giant? Ryouta Kise are you using this tournament to become a Future?” she prattled on some more questions before Akashi spun around to face the blonde reporter.

With a business smile that he had learned from his father he stared he down, “Mrs. Skeeter, I would kindly like to remind you that we are underage wizards who cannot be spoken to by reporters without our guardians present. Must I tell my father that my teammates and I were badgered on our way to the locker room?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The journalist huffed before turning around and walking away not wanting to incur the wrath of the Akashi family. Satisfied the short seeker continued to lead his team into the lockers rooms to change.

“I hate that woman” grumbled Murasakibara as he sat down heavily on one of the benches.

Momoi gave him a chocolate frog with a sympathetic smile. The purple haired boy had always been made fun of because of his height. There was no proof in his family tree that anyone was related to a giant, everyone just happened to be extremely tall. But that didn’t stop the witches from gossiping at the high class parties or for the spoiled brats they raised from teasing him.

Aomine slapped a hand on the tall boy’s shoulder, “who cares what other people think” he stated before pulling off his flying robes and changing shoes.

The others followed suit and Akashi congratulated everyone and gave a quick speech about their performance and expects them to all maintain this level of play at school. Otherwise they would all be bored. Once everyone was ready to leave Momoi opened the door and was surprised to see a flyer floating in front of her face.

Grabbing the charmed paper she let out an irritated groan, “That women…” she huffed as thrust the flyer into Aomine’s chest.

He was unsurprised a picture of his teammates holding their vials of liquid luck and trophy. Kise had his arms around Aomine and Kuroko laughing giddily while Akashi smirked with the trophy in his arms. Midorima was displaying his lucky item, a whistle, like it was his own trophy. Murasakibara was happily eating his sweets. The picture wasn’t the problem though, it was the script floating around the image.

THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are more grammar problems then normal. I am going to be busy this next week so it was kind of rushed, I wanted post this before getting swamped with end of year struggles.

Fred slammed the trunk to the flying Ford Anglia closed while his twin pushed Harry into the back seat. Just as everyone settled into the car the bedroom burst open and an enraged Vernon Dursley ran to window screaming in rage.

Ron slapped his friend on the shoulder, “How are you doing mate? We haven’t heard from you all summer” exclaimed the youngest red head.

Fred pouted at the boy who lived, “We were hoping you would play with us during the summer quidditch tournament”.

Harry looked at the brother’s in confusion while George carefully steered the car towards their home, “What tournament?”

Fred shot him a wide grin and threw a copy of Seeker Weekly at the confused boy, “Read up mate. Next year you better be on our team.”

Surprised the brunette flipped through the pages and saw a lengthy article about the Generation of Miracles and a picture of five familiar faces holding a trophy in quidditch gear. The boy who lived skimmed through the article while the trio of brothers described the matches they had seen and how amazing their classmates had played against the adult division.

“They were wicked fast” George exclaimed from the driver’s seat, “Wood sent us a letter the next day saying he wants Kise on our team” he said with a chuckle.

Harry could only nod in agreement as he read through a brief summary of the final game detailing the young team’s prowess. Bored with the conversation at this point Fred snatched the magazine back to ask the boy why he had not replied to any of their letters. With a long drawn out groan the brunette his encounter with Dobby the house elf.

The car was silent for a moment after Harry finished recounting the event before Ron spoke up, “Maybe he belongs to the Malfoy’s and Draco sent him to scare you” he suggested.

The twins agreed, “You’re lucky Harry. I’m sure his father used that elf to do worse things while he worked for you-know-who.”

That surprised the brunette, “Draco’s father worked for Voldemort?” he ignored how the Weasley’s flinched at the name, “why wasn’t he arrested or something?” he exclaimed.

The twins explain to their fellow Gryffindor how Lucius Malfoy claimed he had been bewitched to follow the dark wizards plans. He had been put through an investigation and the Ministry of Magic believed the pure-blooded wizard to be innocent of any wrong doing. The twins went on to add that they don’t really think that Malfoy had been under a spell, it is common knowledge that the old wizarding family favors the dark arts.

A moment later they were interrupted as George tried to land the flying car, it was a little bumpy but no permanent damage was done. They had barely even opened the doors to the Ford when Mrs. Weasley started reprimanding her boys while simultaneously welcoming Harry to the Burrow.

\-----------------------

For the next few weeks Harry easily molded into the ways of a wizard family. He had been mesmerized by the house and how magical everything was. It made him ache slightly when he realized if his parents were still alive that this might have been how he grew up but pushed those thoughts aside. He spent his days practicing quidditch with the Weasley boys, during meals Mr. Weasley insisted to have the brunette by his side so he could pester him with questions about muggles and spent his evenings with the brothers groaning over their homework.

One morning, Errol had smashed into the kitchen window. The poor ancient owl seemed to have problems flying at times but he always seemed to bounce back quickly. The Great Grey Owl finally managed to find its way into the house with the help of Percy and delivered the post for the day. Their Hogwarts letters had arrived, prompting a trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry was not really all that surprised that he had ended up in the wrong place. He had been really nervous and knew the second he said that name that it was wrong.  It was his first time using floo power he was allowed a mistake or two. The room that he ended up in was extremely disturbing though he wished he knew where he was. Suddenly he heard voices and worried that he would get in trouble the young wizard hid in a strangely placed cabinet. Always curious the brunette left the cabinet open so he could see what was happening.

“Mr. Malfoy welcome to Borgin and Burkes. What can I help you with?” asked an oily looking man that had walked out from the back room when the bell at the door chimed.

The brunette choked down a gasp when he heard the familiar name, “Draco, don’t touch” admonished an older man with the same platinum blonde hair as his classmate.

After a quick conversation with Mr. Borgin about the box of items he had brought to sell because of the recent raids on wizarding families the two blondes left. Once he saw the store owner go to the back-room Harry let out a relieved sigh before scurrying out the door as fast as possible. He had just managed to figure out that he was in Knockturn Alley when a bunch of witches and wizards started to harass the boy who lived.

“Harry? Is that you?” called out a thankfully familiar voice.

The brunette ran to the half giant who placed a comforting arm on the boy’s shoulder as he led him towards the bright and cheerful Diagon Alley. Hagrid had just finished his slight scolding about being in the dark alley when Hermione ran up to the boy and fixed his glasses.

“Well I best be off. See you next week” waved Hagrid after the three caught up for a few moments.

While yelling their goodbyes Hermione pulled Harry into the book shop where he reunited with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley dusted the boy off as she admonished him for ending up in the wrong place. The twins and Ron chuckled as they watched their friend get harassed by their mom while Harry secretly enjoyed the motherly moment that he had never experienced.

In the next moment he was being shoved on stage by a reporter and then there were multiple little dots obscuring Harry’s eyesight after the unexpected flash blinded him for a moment. He blinked rapidly to get rid of them while a flamboyant man named Lockhart handed him a stack of books while he gave some kind of speech.

“Give those here Harry, I’ll get them signed for you” called Mrs. Weasley kindly as she ushered her children out of the cramped shop.

Ron snickered at his friend while his father lead the large family away.  Fred and George were already planning a few pranks to pull on their supposedly new dark arts teacher while Percy went to talk to a classmate he noticed on the other side of the small store. Hermione joined their group as they walked through the door and ran into two people outside of the book shop.

“Arthur what a surprise seeing you here” greeted the man with long platinum blonde hair that matched his son’s.

Mr. Weasley gave him a hard look “Lucius”.

The aristocrat sneered down at the slightly shorter man, “I do hope the ministry is paying you for all of your over time, there have been a lot of raids” he said with a fake sympathy look before obviously glancing over the red-haired children in front of him, “but I’d say they are not.”

The ginger glared at the man, “I don’t see why that is any of your business?” he said while stepping between the man and the group of children behind him grabbing the attention of a few people around them.

Not loosing his air of superiority Lucius smirked, “Just wondering what is the use of being a disgraceful wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”

“We have a different opinion of what it means to disgrace wizards” the red head said almost growling at the man as murmurs floated along the street.

With a condescending laugh the tall blonde replied, “you would rather protect muggles than support your own children?”

Harry didn’t know if he blinked or if both men acted at the same time but suddenly the two grown men were throwing punches in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was clear both men were used to using wands to handle their matters because neither attempted punch did much damage. Everyone in the alley by now was watching the two well known men fight like school boys. At one-point Arthur pushed the other man back close enough to the spectating children that Ginny in her clumsiness dropped her cauldron that was holding her books.

“Enough!” called a deep commanding voice as a tall red-haired man placed himself between the two fighters and shoved them apart to the point they landed on their bums.

The two men sent each other a final glare before turning their attention to the man that intervened. It was almost comical the way they both paled. The man was the same height as Lucius and his hair was much darker red than that of the Weasley lineage. Almost looking blood red.

“Arthur, Lucius” the man started as his dark eyes glared at the pale men, “do I need to summon an auror to deal with this adolescent brawl?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Malfoy was first to react as he stood up and fixed his robes, “That won’t be necessary Seth, I was just leaving” he turned on his heals with Draco close behind and with a lazy wave of his wand the cauldron Ginny dropped righted itself and all of her books and supplies found their way back into it.

The crowd slowly returned to normal when the spectators realized the entertainment was over. The newcomer, Seth turned his attention to an ashamed looking Arthur Weasley.

The newcomer gave his fellow ginger a hard stare “at least pretend to act like a proud pureblood” he said in a cold manner.

Fred and George looked ready to fight the man that was insulting their family but Arthur rose to his feet and shook his head at the boys. Without another word the man left.

Mr. Weasley turned to his sons, “don’t interfere with that family. Malfoy we can hold our own against but the Akashi family can ruin us” he said seriously looking all of his children in the eye.

Then as if nothing had happened the man smiled at the children and ushered them away to enjoy themselves. He went back to help his wife with the shopping and encouraged the Grangers to join them. Mostly so he could inquire more about their way of life and hopefully learn the purpose of a rubber duck finally.

Harry was amazed by Diagon Alley every time he went. All of the colored shops, strangely dressed people and different creatures drew his attention that he could not focus on something for too long. The twins put on a show of taking Harry and Hermione, the two not used to the magic community, around to the different shops. Ginny and Hermione tried a few samples of different candies while they watched the boys drooling over the newest quidditch gear.

A poster on the window displaying the new Nimbus 2001 drew Ron’s eye. It was a fashion advertisement that he normally would over look but the model looked familiar.

He pulled the poster down and showed it to his brothers and friend in confusion, “Is this Kise?”

The person on the poster had golden hair and eyes, his pale skin accented by the dark school sweater that the advertisement was for. Hermione glanced at the poster and nodded quickly while looking at Harry curiously before remembering the boy’s living situation.

“Oh, right you probably don’t know. Ryouta Kise started modeling during the summer, he’s the newest celebrity of this year” she gushed and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ron rolled his eyes, “He’s only popular because of Rita Skeeter, I’m sure this Miracle thing will be over in a year just like the Futures were.”

The twins snatched the poster and snickered at the advertisement of Kise twirling in the sweater to show all sides, “he almost looks like a girl” Fred snickered with a flutter of his eyelashes in mock imitation of a girl.

“Are you saying you want to see me in a dress?” asked an amused voice from behind the small group of students.

They all jumped at the sudden noise and blanched when they saw familiar golden eyes twinkling with mischief. The model was wearing tight black pants with a royal blue sweater that accented his photo worthy looks perfectly.

Fred stuttered as he tried to reply but Kise’s smooth introduction cut him off, “You must be Ginny Weasley” he said smiling at the youngest member of the red-haired family, “I hope you will be joining us in Gryffindor” he winked as he kissed her hand in greeting.

The girl’s face matched her hair in a heartbeat as Hermione squealed behind her while the boys looked on with a slight eye roll.

The blonde turned his attention to the boys he smiled sheepishly, “I am looking forward to playing with you this year.”

Fred and George wrapped their arms around the second year’s shoulder, “We are expecting a lot from you Mr. Miracle. Now let us show you what you need to be a Gryffindor player” they said mischievously as they lead the model into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Kise chuckled before detangling himself from the twins, “don’t worry Aomineicchi already helped me buy my gear” he said apologetically.

The twins laughed hysterically for a moment while Kise pouted, he had a feeling he knew what they were laughing about.

“What is an Aomineicchi?” asked Fred as he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

Any reply the model had was cut off by the sudden shout, “Kise!” as a brunette young man ran towards the small group, “Your break is over” he scolded as he smacked the blonde on the head.

Turning to his housemates with a grin Kise said his goodbyes and left with the man who he briefly introduced as his manager, Yukio Kasamatsu. A moment later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied by Percy and the Granger’s called for the children’s attention. They passed off the school supplies to the proper kids and announced that it was time to return to the Burrow. Harry gulped slightly, praying that he was able to use the floo powder correctly this time.

The Hogwarts Express was always lively as friends reunited after the long holidays, pets ran amuck and rivals re-declared war. This year was no different but it had the added effect of fan girls swarming one specific train car.

“I see the modeling is going well” Takao snickered as Kise flopped onto the bench and laid his head on the raven’s lap using it like a pillow after speaking to the latest group of girls that wanted his attention.

A young Eurasian Sparrowhawk cawed from its spot on the opposite bench mimicking its master’s laugh much to Kise’s chagrin, “Oh be quite Scratchy.”

The model sent a small glare up to the raven-haired boy when the hawk continued to mock him, “I hope he scratches you again” he said and then groaned when he heard someone knock on their compartment door again.

His manager had given him a long lecture before going off to school that his fans were how he stays in the modeling business so he needed to be conscious of how he acts in public. Too bad in a boarding school almost everywhere is public. This year is going to be stressful the blonde thought in dismay as he ran his hand through his soft hair after shutting the door again for the hundredth time.

“I have only done two photo shoots; how do I already have fans?” he said with an exhausted sigh from having to fake niceness for the last two hours of the train ride.

The Ravenclaw watched his friend scoop up the now awake black kitten that had been nestled in Scratchy’s nest made of spare robes “I think being a Miracle also helps” that earned a small chuckle from the blonde, “but I think you will have bigger things to worry about soon” he said ominously without a smile.

Kise turned his attention away from his black kitten that was playing with his fingers, “did you _see_ something?” he asked curiously.

The raven nodded, “it was hazy but I think I saw blood on a wall” he said never losing eye contact with his friend.

Kise frowned as he scratched his playful kitten behind the ear thinking about his friend’s words “why would there be blood on a wall?” he asked mostly to himself but saw the raven shrug out of the corner of his eye, also having no idea.

Before either could continue the conversation, their door burst open and Hermione Granger was standing in the doorway looking a mixture of extremely enraged and worried. Scratchy jumped from his comfortable spot on the bench ready to attack the sudden intruder but Takao was quick to calm him with a quick sharp whistle.

“what’s up Hermione?” Kise asked his housemate who stood frozen staring at the hawk that was making its nest again in a spare set of robes.

The brunette blushed when she realized who was in the compartment, “K-Kise hi. I was looking for Harry and Ron” she stuttered out trying not to stare too hard at the model, “have you seen them?”

Both boys gave her a negative and she hastily excused herself. Then three Hufflepuff girls shyly knocked on the compartment door and Kise let out a small sigh before smiling prettily and stood up placing the black furball on the ground. Takao snickered from behind quietly as he watched his friend being harassed.

“If we didn’t have to turn around to get Fred and George’s broom sticks and then again for Ginny’s bloody diary we would have been on time” grumbled Ron as they flew above the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, “Is that the argument your using for your parents?” he asked curiously.

Ron shoved him lightly, “Shove off. I just hope they don’t kill me.”

In the distance they could see their school outlined perfectly by the setting sun. It was majestic and Harry wished he had a camera to capture the moment. Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the sky blanketed the grounds in darkness the flying car lost power.

“We’re gonna crash!” yelled Harry in terrified surprise as they plummeted towards a loan tree on the grounds.

He absently noted that Ron broke his wand while trying to get the car to stop it rapid descent. It didn’t work. Thankfully once they hit the large tree they weren’t injured and everything seemed to be in place except for a few dents to the car and some new scratches most likely.

“Well let’s get out of here” Harry said pulling out his own wand to levitate the vehicle out of the tree.

Before he could cast the spell, a tree limb smashed into the hood of the car and he dropped his magic stick. The Ford Anglia was thrashed and shaken as the tree tried to dislodge the unwanted company. Finally, after a few more good hits Ron was able to get the car running again and launched them out of the fighting wood.

When they arrived at the entrance closest to them the car opened the doors itself and shot the students and their cargo onto the lawn. Harry and Ron just barely managed to catch their pets before the blue Ford drove away into the Forbidden Forest. The two boys looked to each other in confusion before gathering their things and dragging their trunks inside.

“Of all the trees we could’ve hit we had to get one that hits back” Ron complained as they made their way up the steps to try and catch the end of the opening feast.

As if their day could not get worse the one teacher they had wanted to avoid was waiting for the boys atop the steps, Snape.

\------------------------- 

 

After the sorting of the first years word quickly spread of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley’s unique arrival. Peeves, always a gossiper, had been the one to witness their smashing arrival and swift capture by Snape.

“Those two will be lucky if they don’t get expelled” Hermione stated when the twins started laughing at the news.

Aomine who had been chuckling along shrugged, “No way Dumbledore will expel them” he stated with so much confidence that the others wanted to agree.

The blonde model sitting across from the blue haired boy smirked, “the detention is going to be killer though.”

This led into a lengthy conversation about what kind of punishment everyone thought the two boys would be given. The twins quickly opened up a betting pool, even students from other houses participated. As the feast winded down and the prefects gathered the first years, Fred and George tallied the votes and collected the final bets for the evening.

“Most students think that Harry will be banned from Quidditch this year” George said while looking at the parchment he used to keep track and Fred continued, “That’s not very original and no one would earn that much of the pot if it’s true” he said with a sigh disappointed with his classmates.

The twins along with Aomine and Kise decided to wait out the rush of students trying to get back to the common room. Percy had warned them against doing something foolish on the first night at school before giving them the password.

Kise hummed in thought as they watched the prefects corral their charges, “well lets be more original then” is eyes twinkling with a sudden thought, “I think they will have to clean the potion cauldrons after the sixth year class.

Those cauldrons were always the worst because of the advanced potions that class worked on. Making it hard to clean and with no magic turned it into an all-night punishment. Snape could be ruthless when he didn’t like a student. Fred snickered as he wrote it down while the blonde handed George a sickle to place his bet.

Aomine rolled his eyes, “They crashed a car onto school grounds” he reminded them, “I think they are going to help Professor Kettleburn feed his pets” he smirked while handing over his money.

With the bets recorded the four Gryffindors left now that the congestion of first years was gone.

“So, what’s it like being a Miracle?” asked Fred as he grossly exaggerated acting like one of the many fan girls that had interrupted their dinner to talk to the two second years.

The tan boy in question groaned, “that stupid reporter has too much time on her hands” he grumbled, “but you seem to be enjoying the fame” he smirked at the blonde next to him.

Golden eyes narrowed, “I was modeling before Akashi asked me to play with you guys” he stated knowing what the bluenette was insinuating.

Before any could reply a somewhat familiar man walked in front of them from a crossing hallway, “what’s all this? Why are you lot not back in your dorms?” asked the blonde with bright white teeth.

“We’re on our way there now professor” Fred explained pointing slightly up the hallway to where the final staircase lead to the Gryffindor common rooms.

The new defense against the dark arts teacher hummed slightly in acknowledgement, “quite right. Aomine and Kise I would like a word with you” he stated signaling for the twins to continue on their way.

With a shrug the twins left after reminding the second years of the password quietly. Lockhart gestured for the remaining two students to follow him.

As the professor shut the door to a close by classroom he said, “it’s a pleasure to meet you both. Those of us in the eye of fame need to work together.”

Aomine and Kise shared a confused look before the professor continued, “Now what do the Miracles have planned in response to Potter’s flying car?” he asked curiously.

The blonde and bluenette looked at him curiously not knowing what to say.

With a dramatic sigh Lockhart explained, “No one is going to care about the Miracles now that they are reminded about the boy who lived.”

The tan Gryffindor rolled his eyes, “so?”

The famous author gaped at the two students before stepping uncomfortably close to Aomine and placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “you have a chance that most people dream about, becoming famous” he exclaimed in disbelief to the youth’s disinterest.

Aomine shoved the hands off of himself and glared at the professor, “I don’t care about that.”

The man turned his attention to the other blonde, “You’re a model you must want to keep your popularity up” he said with a knowing look.

Kise rubbed his neck awkwardly, “I’m not modeling for popularity.”

Lockhart grabbed the model in the same manner as he did the bluenette and stared into the boy’s golden eyes. Whatever he was about to say froze on his lips as he stared at the golden orbs for a moment longer than would be deemed normal.

The model quickly knocked the man’s hands off his shoulders a second later, “we need to get to our dorm. Good night professor” and then they left leaving the confused defense against the dark arts instructor alone in the classroom.

Aomine dusted off his clothes like he was trying to kill a bug, “that guy is creepy” he grumbled as Kise chuckled at his antics.

The fat lady looked ready to fall asleep when the finally arrived to the entryway. She gave them a light scolding about classes starting the next day but the boys waved her off as they stepped into the lion house. Most students were already in bed except for three stragglers gathered by the fire.

“How was the car ride?” snickered Kise when the trio noticed their entrance.

The brunette and red head blushed from embarrassment. They had already been poked at by the rest of their housemates and were baffled how everyone already knew of their misadventure.

Aomine laughed at their blushing faces before elbowing Kise in the ribs, “at least they didn’t run into a house” he said with a wink.

Kise’s smile fell into a pout, “That wasn’t my fault! Kurokoicchi startled me” he whined causing the others to laugh.

Ron perked up instantly, “you guys were amazing at the tournament” he said excitedly.

The only witch present rolled her eyes at the four boys started talking quidditch this and snitch that. As Harry was asking a question about the summer tournament, she felt something rub against her leg. Looking down she saw two black kittens rolling around together on the floor at her feet.

She easily picked them up as they continued to paw at each other even as they were man handled, “they are adorable” she gushed catching the boys’ attention.

“Cuddles!”

“Lucky”

The kittens perked and jumped to their owners. Kise couldn’t help laughing when he saw the other black fur ball jump onto Aomine’s lap.

Ron looked at the tan boy in confusion, “You named your cat Lucky?”

“Satsuki named him” Aomine replied while scratching the mewling cat’s belly.

After a moment he looked at Kise curiously, “Cuddles?”

The blonde smiled brightly, “He’s cuddly so I named him Cuddles” as the slightly bigger kitten climbed up his robes to nestle under his chin.

“I didn’t know you had cats?” Harry questioned as Aomine’s kitten, Lucky, stocked over to Kise’s lap.

The model explained briefly that he had found his new pet after a photoshoot. The little furball had mewled at him loudly in hunger from his sheltered spot on the sidewalk and the blonde had instantly adopted it.

“My neighbor gave him to me and my dad said that cats are easier for transfiguration than an owl so I brought him here while Satsuki adopted our owl as hers” he explained as he watched Lucky climb up the blonde’s back.

Hermione nodded in agreement, “There are several studies that say cats are more accepting of magic then other animals and I am sure your owl is happy its not being transfigured so many times in a week like it was last year.”

By now Lucky was on the model’s shoulders and pawing at the curled-up kitten under his chin. Cuddles lazily swished his tail at the newcomer before purring loudly, content in its spot. Kise chuckled softly and pulled Lucky off of his shoulder with one hand and cradled him next to his own kitten. Satisfied with this arrangement both kittens could be heard purring as they cuddled together.

A few minutes later the housemates determined it was time for bed so they could tackle the new school year. As they settled into bed Ron was silently dreading how his parents would react to him stealing the car. He silently hoped that Dumbledore would protect him against is mother.

\-------------

Breakfast on the first day of classes is always a lively affair. The lion table was no exception. Harry and Ron were teased by many students from other houses since they had not been at the opening feast. Then there was the first Colin Creevey who owned the brightest flash on a camera ever made. As he was being interviewed by the overwhelmed first year Harry noticed that Ron had stopped eating and was watching in horror as a certain owl flew into the dining hall. Errol, the poor old bird, flew in with as much grace as a centaur with wings. The exhausted owl crash landed into a soft pile of eggs after dropping a bright red envelope into Ronald’s lap.

Hermione fed the tired owl a strip of bacon before it flew away as fast as it could. Animals were known to have a special sense when it comes to danger.

“Ronald Weasley!” roared Mrs. Weasley’s voice from the howler.

Harry watched in half part amassment, he had never seen a letter talk and half terrified as his friend was given a terrible scolding in front of the entire school. Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic smile when she was also mentioned in the letter making the first-year blush in embarrassment. Once the letter ripped itself up most of the students went back to what they had been doing while Ron sat frozen stiff in fear.

As Harry and Hermione tried to calm the boy down McGonagall came by with their class schedules. Today they only had Herbology, Transfigurations and Defense but once he looked closer Harry groaned. Of course, they would have two classes with Slytherin to start their week.

“I think you have set a new record baby brother” Fred remarked as George good naturedly patted Ron on the shoulder distracting Harry from their class schedule.

Slowly Ron came out of fright induced haze and just nodded at his siblings’ remark. He was confident that if any of the Weasley siblings ever made Mrs. Weasley madder than she was now then there would be a funeral soon to follow.  

Herbology with Hufflepuff passed by as one would expect. Neville fainted either because of the Mandrake screams or fright of the what they looked like. Murasakibara tried to feed the Mandrake one of his candies and Professor Sprout yelled at him. Aomine got bit on the finger when he tried to put dirt over the screaming baby looking pant. All in all it wasn’t terribly boring nor exciting.

After a long droning transfiguration class, the Gryffindors made their way to the much-anticipated defense against the dark arts classroom. Harry and Ron gagged when they saw all of the Lockhart pictures littered across the walls along with his dozens of awards.

“that’s not creepy” said Aomine sarcastically as he flopped into a desk in the backrow and propped his feet on the desk looking ready to take a nap.

The boys of Gryffindor slowly filed into the classroom and purposefully sat in the back away from the dreamily sighing females.

“What do they fancy about this guy?” Ron asked Harry in disgust as the Slytherins started to filter into the classroom in the same manner as the lion house.

Harry shrugged not knowing as he observed Malfoy sit next to Akashi in the middle of the classroom. Interesting not even the brown-nosing Draco Malfoy didn’t want to sit in the front row.

“Kurokoicchi!” yelled Kise as he hugged the short Slytherin and catching most of the class’s attention.

The quit boy sighed softly, “Please let me go Kise. You’re attracting attention.”

The blonde pouted but let his friend go. The teal haired boy was pulled into the open seat next to his childhood friend while Aomine smirked at the blonde.

“Aomine please stop picking fights with Kise” Kuroko said as looked to the boy that had pulled on his robes.

With an eyeroll the blue haired boy propped his feat back on the desk. Sticking his tongue out to the tan boy, Kise sat at the desk in front of them next to Neville. Just as the last students settled into their spots the door at the front of the room opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully have one more update before the New Year (fingers crossed)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a littler later than planned but the next chapter is on track for being posted next Friday! :)

A collective exhale was released from the female students in the class as the man depicted in the hundreds of photographs littering the walls descended down the small staircase from his office.

The blonde man made an exaggerated pose at the last step as he looked at the students, “allow me to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher” pearly white teeth shining from his large photo ready smile.

There was a lengthy pause and wink to one of the girls in the front row, “me.”

Harry and Ron shared an exasperated glance as the famous author goes on to list off his many achievements and awards. Once he finished his long-winded introduction with a joke that fell flat, the new teacher passed out a “little” quiz.

Ron looked at his papers in disgust, “these are all about him” he bemoaned to his table buddy.

How did knowing about the author’s hair care line help them with the dark arts? This teacher has to be mad or playing some kind exaggerated joke. Looking subtly around himself Harry could see most of his male classmates including the Slytherins looking at the quiz in confusion while the most of the girls were already working past the first page. That was a half hour he would never get back.

“Time” called Lockhart as he sauntered down the desks to pick up the quizzes.

Aomine collected his and Kuroko’s papers to hand to the man with an unimpressed with look, “Sir, what did this have to with the defense against the dark arts?”

The flamboyant teacher flashed the bluenette a wide smile, “everything of course!” he exclaimed catching everyone’s attention.

As if posing for a camera the man looked off into the distance, “you must always look your best when fighting against the dark arts” he said with a dramatic flip of his hair.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Hermione nodding in agreement fervently.

“What does your hair have to do with defense?” Harry asked curiously while Ron looked unbelieving.

Lockhart was delighted by the question, or maybe the fact that The Harry Potter was asking him a question, “you never know when a roaming witch or wizard will be around. Can’t have your heroic deeds document while looking in disarray” he winked before strolling back up to his desk to grade the papers.

Everyone, except maybe Lockhart, could hear Neville’s failed attempt at a whisper, “did that make sense to you?”

Harry shared a confused look with Ron. This teacher has to be absolutely mental if all he cares about is his looks.

Ron leaned over to whisper, “I can’t believe this guy actually did all that stuff in his books” he said is disbelief and a little skeptical.

The brunette shrugged. He silently hoped that this professor was not only concerned with his awards and hair so that they would learn something more than his favorite candy. But his hopes were slowing diminishing as Lockhart looked at the class in disappointment when only Hermione was able to get a perfect score.

“Now then let’s move on to your first lesson” he said with a mischievous grin as he tapped a cloth covered object that had been sitting on the corner of his desk.

Whatever was underneath started to shake and growl. Harry and his friends all leaned back as if the few extra inches of space would protect them from whatever creature was hidden under the thin material.

“Now don’t panic” Lockhart said satisfied when he saw the nervousness from the second years, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

With a dramatic flourish he revealed a cage full of small blue flying creatures. Finnegan laughed loudly when he saw the pixies trying to escape from the cage, helping a few terrified muggle born students relax slightly.

“Cornish pixies?” the boy asked in disbelief.

Looking around the room Harry noticed that most of the students that were raised with magic were unimpressed. Sometimes he really hated that he was raised in a muggle family, he didn’t realize what creatures were dangerous or not. Malfoy rolled his eyes in boredom while Ron was even more confused by this weird teacher.

Lockhart wasn’t deterred, “freshly caught Cornish pixies” he revealed before releasing the trapped creatures, “let’s see what you make of them” he called out over the immediate yells of surprise.

In the blink of an eye mayhem had erupted in the classroom. Books, trinkets and anything the little blue pests could get a hold of were airborne. Students ran around in fright as they tried to get away from the creatures while their professor stood by his desk waiting for the perfect moment to become the hero.

Harry and his friends hunkered down behind an upturned table and used books as shields against the warring pixies. Occasionally they could hear a student trying to cast a spell but it would only affect one creature and didn’t help to solve this problem quickly. Hermione informed her friends that the door was blocked by a few desks that the pixies had gathered making it hard to escape.

In the back of the classroom Aomine and Kuroko were casting small spells to keep the few pixies who came towards them at bay. The tealnette told the tan boy to not stop all of the flying creatures because his brother wanted to see how the others would react.

“You have been with me all class how do you know what your brother is thinking?” asked Aomine curiously as he swatted away a pixie that was flying too close.

All he got for an answer was a smirk. Ugh, Aomine hated dealing with these brothers sometimes. Kuroko was just lucky that they are friends, thought the bluenette. He looked were the snake house had started the class and was worried that he was unsurprised to see Akashi sitting calmly in his seat watching the madness their class had fallen into.

With a shake of his head Aomine focused his attention on keeping the pixies away from himself, these things were annoying. Just as he was about to consider using a fire spell, he felt someone collide into his back sending him and Kuroko to the hard ground. A loud deafening crash followed a moment later and a large cloud of dust blanketed the classroom.

“Thank you Kise” he heard Kuroko say as the bodies next to and on top of him moved away.

Rolling over he saw his childhood friend dusting off his robes while the blonde model looked at them both frantically, “you guys okay?” he asked ignoring the thanks.

Kuroko nodded with a small smile and then they both turned their attention to the bluenette who was also shaking his clothes from the cloud of dust, “Yeah I’m fine. What happened?”

Relieved that they were both unharmed the blonde pointed to mess that they were sitting next to, while explaining in disbelief how their professor lost his wand while trying to cast a spell. Then of course, the pixie with the wand decided to release the dragon skeleton that had been hanging above the class onto the students below.

Aomine rolled his eyes with a scoff, “how did that guy become our teacher?”

His friends just shrugged before rising to their feet. Kise offered a hand to his friends that Kuroko kindly accepted. Unsurprisingly, the bluenette ignored it as he also rose to his feet to survey the damage to the room. It was bad but no one had gotten hurt. Well not counting Neville who was being lifted into the air be his ears. _That_ had to hurt.

“This is insane” exclaimed Kise as he watched the pixies terrorize the students and destroy the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aomine saw Lockhart’s office door shutting. The man had run into his office leaving the pixies for the class to deal with! With a groan of irritation, he pulled out his wand ready to cast a spell that should stop these pests not caring about Akashi wanting to observe his classmates.

“One moment Aomine” stated an Akashi as he walked over to the trio of Miracles making the bluenette freeze, “I believe someone is about to handle this problem” he gestured to the front of the classroom.

Not wanting to anger the red head, the tan boy put his wand away and stood back to wait. It seemed even pixies knew not to anger Akashi because, none came near the group of four. That’s slightly terrifying.  

Finally, after a few seconds Hermione Granger jumped to her feet and cast the spell to disable the small blue pests. Aomine levitated Neville down from his precarious spot and then all the students left the classroom. Let Lockhart deal with putting pixies in their cage, was the silent agreement between the snakes and lions. Without a word the two classes parted ways.

\--------------------------

News of the Gryffindor/Slytherin dark arts class spread like wild fire. It seemed a few students were using this opportunity to get the rumor mill churning for the start of the new year. The hottest gossip was that during the fiasco of the pixies, Draco Malfoy was seen curled under his desk crying. The second-year serpents discounted this rumor and quickly recounted with one of their own stating that Harry Potter was the one who lost his wand to the flying creatures. This went back and forth throughout the day and now tempers were raised going into supper.

The Gryffindor table was tense as they shared glares with their sworn enemy dressed in green. Harry could hear his housemates spreading the ridiculous rumors further and he almost wanted to face palm as they got more and more outrageous.

“Did you really bite the head off a pixie?” someone whispered from behind in the brunette’s ear.

Harry jumped and turned to see Takao and Kise laughing behind him. Both boys were holding leaning on each other as they tried to keep from falling over in mirth. Everyone around the duo blushed scarlet as the model’s joyful laughed filled them with a strange warmth.

Wiping a tear from his eye the Ravenclaw finally regained his composure, “your heroics in class today are quite extraordinary” he chuckled with a wink.

Pushing the strange sensation from his mind Harry rolled his eyes, “like how I also conjured a dragon to eat them all?”

Kise shook his head with his arm still around Takao’s shoulder, “Don’t you remember, _Draco_ conjured the dragon and _you_ grew the whomping willow” he said still laughing lightly.

Across the table Hermione rolled her eyes, “these rumors are getting out of hand” she said worriedly with a look towards Slytherin house.

Takao shrugged his shoulder, dislodging his friend’s arm, “the gossipers will find something new to talk about by tomorrow” he said before the two went off to join the Ravenclaw table.

Midorima and Momoi were already hard at work doing their assignments much like the others around them. Takao would never understand why he was placed in this house, he wasn’t a terribly good studier and he was not this dedicated to his homework. Only this house and Hermione Granger would be doing their assignments on the first day of school.

“Shin, that stuff isn’t due for two days” whined Takao as he sat down next to the green haired boy purposefully trying to push the books away.

A prominent vein on Midorima’s forehead pulsed, “Don’t call me that” he growled as he readjusted his materials before returning to his assignment.

Not one to be deterred easily, Takao continued to talk at the studious Ravenclaw. Across the table Kise and Momoi observed in obvious amusement. It was impressive how Midorima could block out Takao’s dozens of questions and stories of the day. This had become a daily occurrence last year but it still had not lost its entertainment value.

“Shin your quill stopped moving” Takao pointed out with a large smile.

The green haired boy slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his seat. His face was stoic as usual as he adjusted his glasses with as much calmness as possible.

“I will finish this in the library” he said before turning away with a dramatic swish of his robes.

A few of their fellow housemates sent Takao amused or irritated looks before returning to their own business. Kise passed Momoi a coin. This had also become a daily occurrence the two would place a bet to see how long Midorima would tolerate their raven-haired friend before storming away.

Momoi shook her head not knowing to laugh or scold the raven-haired boy, “why do you torture him?” she asked with a sigh as they watched the green haired boy leave the great hall.

Takao shrugged his shoulder, “he’s just so interesting” he said as he turned his attention to the food that appeared in front of him “and I think he would get along better with everyone if he wasn’t so uptight.”

She looked at him in confusion, “he has friends” she stated.

Blue eyes met pink, “other than Akashi who does he spend time with willingly?” his joyful demeanor lost.

The pinkette thought for a moment determined to prove that the green haired Ravenclaw had friends and just as she was about to provide examples Kise cut in with a kind smile, “Aomineicchi, Kurokoicchi, Murasakibaraicchi and myself don’t count. We never hang out with him outside of class.”

That was understandable other than the summer tournament she herself had also never talked to Midorima other than for class assignments. Seeing her distress Takao reached across the table and rubbed her arm kindly.

“Don’t worry I will help Shin be more social” he winked at her with a cat like grin.

The pinkette nodded though still upset slightly. But with the combined efforts of Kise and Takao she knew that they would help the green haired boy.

“So, tell us about Lockhart” Momoi demanded with a dreamy twinkle in her eye as she closed her books.

Takao stuck his tongue out at her, “are you one of his fan girls too?”

The pinkette glared at her housemate, “I am not a fan girl, I just respect his work” she defended.

Kise rolled his eyes at the bickering Ravenclaws before telling them what really happened in class. He made a point to emphasize that Lockhart lost his wand mostly to poke fun at Momoi. Thankfully the supper didn’t turn into a brawl between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Glares across the hall were deemed sufficient for now.

\-----------------------------

Charms the next day was just as lively as the first defense against the dark arts class but not because Flitwick decided to release a nest of pixies into the class. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor combination was always a lively affair.

Momoi started to scold Aomine the minute she walked into the classroom to everyone else’s amusement. She hit the boy’s feet off his desk and used her wand to fix his disheveled clothing. Aomine glared at his house mates who tried to stifle their laughs without success. With a satisfied nod Momoi turned to join Hermione in the front row to begin the lesson.

With a grumble Aomine propped his feet back up while Takao and Kise sat on either side of him. Great this wasn’t going to end well.

“Hey where is Lucky?” asked Kise as his own kitten curled up on a scarf the blonde brought for it to lay on.

Knowing it was being talked about Aomine’s black kitten clawed at the blonde’s leg wanting up. Chuckling Kise picked up the mewling kitten and placed him next to Cuddles. The two black fur balls rolled around in the large scarf playfully while the three students pulled out their books and parchment for class.

Takao’s hawk hopped from the Ravenclaw’s shoulder and landed on Aomine’s books. The bluenette tried to shoo the bird away but it extended its talon to scratch the Gryffindor.

“Watch out Aomineicchi Scratchy has bad manners” Kise snickered as the boy glared at the bird.

The hawk almost looked smug as it made to move to get off of the charms book.

“Takao you better keep an eye on your bird or he’s going to be tonight’s dinner” growled the bluenette as he managed to jerk his book out from under the hawk.

It swaked in surprised before settling onto Takao’s shoulder again. A moment later Flitwick called for the class’s attention to begin the lesson cutting off the snarky response that Takao had ready.

\--------------------------

Harry groaned as he sat down for dinner on Friday night. This had to be the longest week of his life. The rumors about Lockhart’s first class had already been replaced like Takao had said. The gossipers had found something more interesting to talk about but it was not making Harry’s life any easier. Or helping his constantly pounding headache.

After the poor demonstration with the pixies the famous wizard decided to act out his great achievements. He had his class read a chapter from his biography before acting it out in class. Normally this would serve as great entertainment for the brunette but Lockhart consistently would call on him for assistance. The blonde professor had also expressed to him on several occasions that he wished to help Harry “achieve greatness”. Whatever that means.

The extra attention from the professor gave the gossipers of the castle wonderful material to work with and mold into ridiculous theories. With all of the attention on him Harry noticed that everyone seemed to forget about the Miracles and Kise’s modeling job. It’s scary how quickly people forget things.

To help along his wonderful headache, he somehow acquired his own personal photographer. Collin Creevey the excitable first year had made it his own personal mission to take pictures of anything the-boy-lived did. Kise had described it as having his own paparazzi and the first few days Harry had entertained the kid but now it was annoying. Even at dinner there was a constant flash of light as he took a few bites of his meal.

“Harry look over here” called the boy for the hundredth time that day.

Thankfully it seemed that Harry was not the only one annoyed by the oblivious boy’s antics. All week Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to the first year to no avail. Percy had even confiscated the camera when he caught Collin trying to take pictures in the restroom when Harry was brushing his teeth but the boy had a few backups.

“If you take one more picture that camera is going down your throat” growled Aomine from Harry’s left side.

Terrified of the tan boy, Collin quickly put his camera on the table before glumly eating his dinner. Aomine jumped a moment later when he was smacked in the back of the head and turned around to glare at the person. Momoi had her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her adopted brother with Kise and Takao behind her.

“Don’t worry Collin, he’s just jealous you’re not taking picture of him too” Kise fake whispered to the distressed first year with a wink.

The first year brightened a little and he promised that he would also take pictures of the bluenette as well.

 “Oi, what was that for?” demanded the bluenette angrily, he did not want to deal with the same harassment as Harry.

Kise raised one of his perfect eyebrows in a manner that reminded the tan boy of what Momoi and his mom did before they started to lecture him, “don’t be so mean to him. He’s just excited!”

Aomine rolled his eyes, “I don’t care. He’s annoying me.”

The pinkette glared, “you do things that are annoying too Dai but no one threatens you when you do it. Now be nice” she said firmly before turning around and join her housemate for dinner.

Before the irritated bluenette could call after her, Oliver Wood appeared, “Potter, Weasley’s, Aomine and Kise I would like a word with you” he said kindly but with a hint of seriousness.

The twins who had been watching all of the action stood with an exaggerated salute to their quidditch captain before walking towards the dining hall’s doors to wait with Angelina. The others followed after with Wood already explaining his plans for the coming season.

“did they even have tryouts?” asked Ron as he watched the seven players leave the dining hall.

Hermione shook her head, “the team only lost a chaser so Wood got permission from McGonagall to skip tryouts. But if you want a chance all you have to do is ask.”

Neville chuckled from his spot next to the girl, “If you think you can beat Kise.”

The red head shook his head, no way he could beat a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!!  
> My new year's resolution is to bring my unfinished stories from Fanfiction.net and finish them here. So look forward to that haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I hope everyone had a great New Year :)

A loud obnoxious yawn from Fred interrupts Oliver Wood’s ridiculously long speech. Making the captain pause and look over his tired teammates who were all barely awake or in Aomine’s case completely asleep.

 The night before he had instructed his teammates to be in the common room at five in the morning to go over their goals and training schedule for the coming season. Aomine had tried to sleep in but Momoi bribed a house elf to wake the bluenette so that he would be on time. Wood was curious how the girl knew about their early morning session when Aomine had gone to bed right after his announcement and had not been able to tell his sister. Strange, but he was thankful that she had taken precautions for the boy to be woken up. 

“Wake up” he yelled to the sleeping quidditch team.

Fred and George shot up from the couch they had fallen asleep knocking their heads into each other. While the twins groaned in pain Angelina, the only one who had been awake casually stood up to put on her flying robes. Harry looked around sheepishly hoping that no one had seen him sleeping and let out a surprised laugh when he saw the scene on the other occupied couch.

Aomine was asleep, slouched on the couch like a large cat. A large cat that was holding a certain blonde captive who did not look amused.

“He is drooling on me” complained the model as he tried for the dozenth time to push the taller boy off of himself.

Wood shook his head in exasperation as he grabbed a cup of water, he had been sipping from earlier to dump on the sleeping bluenette. The response was immediate as the tan boy yelped and accidently smacked the blonde trapped under him in the face while trying to get up quickly.

“Get your robes on we are going to practice” Wood ordered toward the room as a whole.

By this point the loud commotion had woken most of their house mates. Most of the upperclassmen went back to bed when they realized it was just the quidditch team, they were used to these kinds of things by now. Hermione and Ron instantly voiced wanting to watch the practice along with a few other students.

Percy, always the voice of reason, instructed the youngsters to get dressed. After all, only the seven players who had been up for an hour were dressed for the fall weather. Not caring about his housemates Wood ushered his team out the door to get started on his strict training regimen.

Wood let out an annoyed huff when he saw the familiar emerald robes of their snake rivals. With his team following close behind the captain called out to Flint.

“I reserved the field today” Wood informed his fellow captain trying to be a good civil role model for his underclassmen.

With an arrogant smirk, “I’ve got a note” Flint stated handing the parchment to the Gryffindor.

He snatched the offered letter and read it aloud for his teammates to hear, “you have a new seeker?” he asked with a raised brow, “Who?”

Pushing his way to the front Malfoy presented himself with a smug look towards Harry. By this point Hermione and Ron had joined the group and overhead the exchange.

“Wait, so we are supposed to skip our training cause your seeker needs practice?” Aomine asked in disbelief.

There was no way he was going to go back to the dorms after being woken up so early. He was going to practice, even if this was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Saturday.

Akashi locked eyes with the bluenette, “did your team not have special training for Potter?” he asked with a raised brow.

That shut Aomine up because it was true, their first practice last year had been to help Harry understand the game.  

Draco shifted his broom bringing the Gryffindor’s attention to the green handles, “we also need to train on the new equipment” he smirked arrogantly.

Not being able to help himself Ron exclaimed loudly, “those are the Nimbus 2001” trying to hide his jealousy.

Flint readjusted his own broom bringing to attention that all of the Slytherin team had the newest broom stick, “a gift from Draco’s father” he explained.

Fred and George subtly looked at their own battered brooms that they had been using since their second year. Hand-me downs from their older brothers.

“At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way on the team” sniffed Hermione ready to defend her housemates like a lioness, “they got in on pure talent.”

With a disgusted look Draco snarled at the girl, “don’t talk to me you filthy little mud blood.”

The small gathering of people froze for a second. Most of the Slytherin team were surprised that the small boy had the bravery to say such a thing in public. While, the Gryffindor’s worked through varying degrees of anger. Surprisingly, Ronald Weasley was the first to melt and brandished his wand to curse the blonde snake.

In the next moment as the others started to react the curse bounced back on its caster. Harry and Hermione crouched next to their friend while everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen. They knew what the curse was supposed to be but that was the first time anyone had seen a broken wand backfire like that.

“That’s disgusting” grimaced Aomine when his classmate threw up a slug on the grass.

A bright flash and Collin asking for Harry to turn it around had the golden trio of Gryffindor quickly gathering themselves and dashing off towards Hagrid’s hut.  A trail of slugs marking their retreat.

Flint and his fellow upperclassmen erupted into a roar of laughter at the sight.

“Malfoy, I expect you to apologize to Hermione later” Wood stated with an icy look to the second year as the twins stepped forward on either side of him in support.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “why would I do that?” he scoffed as Flint and Haizaki squared off to the Gryffindors.

Tempers were rising to boiling point and this would either end in a fist fight or duel.

“Seeing as how you do not have a full team, we will be taking the field to practice” stated Akashi as he turned his back to the two teams and walked towards the pitch with Kuroko by his side.

Flint sent one last look to Wood before following after his co-captain. He had learned quickly that the small red head could be terrifying when his orders were not followed.

Haizaki and Draco were the last of their team to leave, “mud bloods and half breeds have no business pretending to be wizards” the older boy stated before turning to walk away, “the pure bloods who accept them are a disgrace” he called over his shoulder.

Before any of his teammates could react on their obvious rage Wood shoved them back towards the castle with placating words. The twins decided that they would be spending the rest of the day coming up with a prank to pull on the Slytherin team and fled towards Merlin knows where before Wood could stop them.

“God dammit I did not wake up this early for nothing” growled Aomine as Angelina escorted the young Collin back towards the dorms.

The captain sighed in annoyance, “don’t worry we will just practice early tomorrow” earning a groan from his last two remaining teammates.

Kise adjusted his broom with a pout, “can we keep the early rising to a minimum please?”

Wood chuckled at the second years, he might have been a little over excited with his new training schedule, “I’ll make some adjustments”.

With that in mind the team captain said his farewells to restructure his training plan for the year. Kise let out a sigh of relief knowing that he wouldn’t have to be up at this early again anytime soon. 

Aomine looked to the broom in his hand before turning to the model with a smirk, “wanna race?”

\-----------------------------

The chilly early morning breeze rustled through the fall colored leaves and tangled a young boy’s green hair. Midorima was perched on the astronomy viewing platform and enjoying the early Saturday morning as he tried to focus on his horoscope for the day.

Before he even figured out his luck for the day, he knew it was going to be poor when a felt a presence behind him. Only one person would be up here this early in the morning.

With a groan the green haired boy looked over his shoulder to see the familiar face of Takao smirking at him. The raven-haired boy was laying on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air like a child as he watched a vein protrude from his classmate’s forehead.

“What are you doing?” grumbled the spectacled boy.

Takao chuckled as he continued to kick his feet lazily, “nothing much, just enjoying the view”

Midorima groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, “what nonsense are you talking about?”

Takao laughed an ignored the question as he rose to his feet and approached the edge of the platform letting out a shrill whistle. Midorima raised an eyebrow in confusion as the raven-haired boy ran a hand through his wind tousled hair.

A moment later a loud caw pierced the sky as a Sparrowhawk perched on the shorter boy’s extended arm.

“How’s your morning Scratchy” cooed Takao as he stroked the bird’s feathers gently.

Midorima was amazed that the bird almost looked happy as it whistled and chirped at its owner. Strange. Last year Midorima realized that he and his housemate’s pet would never get along. As the bird’s name suggests he had received many scratches from the avian when he is dropping off mail or in the owlery.

Scratchy saw the green haired boy and jumped at the boy who flinched. The bird cawed and obvious laugh at the boy’s reaction before fluttering to a perch off to the side of the humans, content to groom his feathers.

“I hate your bird” growled Midorima as he adjusted his glasses.

Takao laughed at his housemates disgruntle look as he sat down next to him, “I think the feeling is mutual.”

Midorima glared at the raven-haired boy and sat back on the ground ready to begin his meditation. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at his housemate curiously.

“What?” he asked when he noticed that other was quietly watching him.

Takao shrugged, “I’m curious to see how Shin does his thing” and casually leaned back intent to hang around.

Before either could respond a loud yell could be heard. Then in the next second Midorima and Takao were tackled to the ground.

“I win!” exclaimed a familiar voice.

Takao looked up at the person that was currently sitting on top of him and yelling at someone to the side and laughed in surprise, “what are you doing Kise?” he asked.

The blonde looked down to his friend and chuckled as he helped him up, “sorry we were racing and to end it we made you guys our finish line.”

Looking to his right Takao laughed heartily when he noticed Midorima underneath Aomine. The bluenette was still declaring his win and didn’t seem to be aware of who he had tackled to the ground.

“You have to do my homework for a week” declared Aomine triumphantly.

His glow of victory dampened when he saw the two-friend laughing loudly, “your grades will not get any better that way Aomine” came an eerily familiar voice.

His tan skin paling Aomine looked down to a glaring Midorima with glasses askew. As if hit by lightning the bluenette jumped to his feet and spluttered out an apology to the greenette who stood up patting off his clothes. While Kise and Takao continued to laugh in delight at the cocky bluenette’s frightened expression.

“Why did you need to tackle me?” asked the glasses wearing Ravenclaw with a scowl.

The bluenette glared at the two chuckling boys behind him as he explained what happened. He and Kise had been racing around the castle for most of the morning after their training had been cancelled and during their last race Kise had spotted the two Ravenclaws. Of course, Aomine came up with the idea of the winner for the morning being the first to touch one of their classmates. Unsurprisingly they had not thought through that plan and took off for their final race of the morning. It was unclear of who won but it was defiantly not Midorima, who’s glare only darkened.

“I think it’s time to go” chuckled Takao as he stole Aomine’s dropped broom and launched off the roof with Kise close behind.

They ignored the yells of protests behind them as they flew across the grounds.

“Do it again” commanded a stern cold voice.

The Slytherin team groaned in unison. Since they started their training session Akashi had been running them ragged with little breaks. Even Kuroko gave his brother a confused look as they shifted into position again.

“Let’s call it a day” huffed Flint after they scored a goal to finish the drill.

The others gave a sigh of relief as they landed on the grass ready to return to the dorms and bathe.

“So why are we training like the national team?” the elder captain asked the younger with a raised brow.

Akashi pulled on his cloak that he had taken off earlier in the training, “the Gryffindor’s were correct about their assessment of Malfoy. He is going to need a lot of practice” he explained as the two followed after their team, “also Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have added some strong players to their teams that we should not be underestimating”

Flint rolled his eyes. No one was going to beat his team now that they all had the newest broomsticks model. Before he could respond a loud yell caught his and Akashi’s attention. A few yards ahead of them Aomine from Gryffindor was yelling in rage as he ran down the path towards the quidditch pitch.

Kuroko approached his childhood friend with a confused gaze, “Tetsu! Have you seen that dumb model and that stalking freak?” asked the bluenette.

The teal haired boy shook his head, “What happened?”

The Slytherin team quietly observed as Aomine explained how his broom was stolen by an ebony Ravenclaw. After the lengthy and enraged story a few snickers could be heard but the bluenette purposely ignored them knowing it would not help him right now to break a classmate’s nose.

 --------------------------

“It is lunch time now maybe they are in the dining hall” suggested Akashi with a small smirk after Aomine’s ranting.

The bluenette turned back to the castle without a word. The half-brothers exchanged glances before the tealnette ran off after his childhood friend.

As the two childhood friends got closer to the castle, they could see a familiar head of pink hair. Momoi was waiting for them by the doors with arms crossed and stern face.

“They already returned your broom to the closet so don’t go getting detention” she informed the bluenette as she moved to walk with them through the halls.

Aomine growled but was at least pleased to know his broom was put away, “still mad at them for taking it” he stated as he continued on his hunt for the terrible two.

Faintly the three friends heard a familiar laugh as they approached the dining hall. Anger still pulsing through his veins Aomine ran towards the sound with Kuroko hot on his heals and Momoi yelling behind them.

Rounding the corner with the dining hall to their left and the staircase leading down the upper levels in front of them Aomine saw the target of his anger. Kise and Takao were descending the large staircase headed towards the hall for lunch.

“you bastards” roared Aomine as pulled his wand out ready to jinx the two hooligans.

Thankfully Kuroko pulled the stick out of his friend’s hand before he could cast a spell.

“Tetsu! Give me back my wand” growled the bluenette.

Why did everyone need to steal his stuff today?

 Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his friend, “no” he said simply.

Aomine could feel a vein popping out of his forehead. But before he could act on his frustration, he was distracted by the Slytherin team arriving. Akashi had an amused smile on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Daiki you seem to be having a problem with your belongings today” he remarked as he watched a blue eyebrow twitch.

Suddenly voices rang through the air and spells flew through the hall.

 “Melofors” a large pumpkin grew around Haizaki’s head.

“Ebublio” young Malfoy was trapped in a bubble.

Draco smashed on the bubble with curses about his father hearing about this while Haizaki tripped and fell because of the sudden weight on his head. In retaliation their housemates brandished their wands and cast jinxes towards the only three people who looked like the perpetrators.

“That wasn’t us” yelled Kise as he countered a spell flying towards him from Flint.

Aomine snatched back his wand while Akashi yelled for his housemates to stop. This was irritating. Definitely not how he wanted to start his weekend. By now Haizaki had rid himself of his jinx and was attacking Kise and Takao with the help of Malfoy.

Aomine and Kuroko ran up the stairs where Kise and Takao were deflecting spells, “how did this happen?" asked the Ravenclaw who seemed to be enjoying himself.

The model dodged an acne jinx and shrugged then turned his attention to the red haired quidditch captain, “Hey Akashicchi don’t these guys listen to any words you say?”

The second-year captain let out a long-suffering sigh, sometimes these house rivalries are more harm than good, he thought as he watched the three houses fighting each other. He was about to cast a similar spell that Hermione had used against Lockhart’s pixies when a loud booming voice made everyone freeze.

“Enough!” demanded Dumbledore as he walked out of the dining hall with all of the professors behind him.

Knowing that they were all in the trouble the students pocketed their wands, ready to hear their punishment. Draco, always the first to accuse, quickly tried to tell the headmaster what had transpired.

“They attacked us first!” he stated with a finger pointing at Aomine, Takao and Kise who were still up on the steps.

Kise and Takao bristled at the claim, “we most certainly did not” retorted the ebony.

The model was about to defend himself as well but Aomine jerked the smaller boy back and bodily moved him back a few steps, “your skin is changing” whispered the bluenette.

Looking at his hands Kise gasped noticing his skin was indeed a few shades darker than it had been a few seconds ago. He nodded his thanks while the other students started to shouted over each other to be heard by the professors. Flint made some remark about pumpkin heads that McGonagall raised an eyebrow at. Malfoy was roaring in rage about his father being informed of what happened. Snape huffed and irritated sigh.

With a raise of the headmaster’s hand everyone settled down waiting anxiously for their punishment.

“We are aware of what has transpired and I am very disappointed in you all. We do not condone fighting for any reason” McGonagall lectured with a serious stare.

After a long tense moment Dumbledore continued, “you will each loose thirty points from your houses” instant groans were heard but were quickly silenced with a hard glare from McGonagall.

Snape nodded, “All of you will receive your punishments tonight from your heads of house after dinner and be warned that if this happens again expulsion will be considered” a clear dismissal.

\----------------------

“Dai you’re an idiot!” yelled Momoi when the bluenette entered the great hall for dinner.

After being dismissed without lunch the bluenette had returned to the dorms all of his anger from having his broom stolen lost. The worst Saturday ever would not be complete without Satsuki yelling at him.

Great, “you’re too loud” he groaned as he pushed past her to get to his table for food.

 Fred and George chuckled behind him and Aomine sent them a silent glare as he dropped into an open seat. Not deterred, the twins sat across from him in the best seat to witness Aomine being ‘mommed’. The pinkette did not disappoint, she was making the bluenette’s ear bleed as she screeched at him for getting into a fight. It was surprisingly similar to the howler that Ron Weasley received earlier in the week.

The twins snickering did nothing to muffle the tongue lashing. The normally bubbly pinkette held most of the great hall’s attention at this point and Aomine just wanted to smack his head on the table to get away from her.

“Momoicchi I think you’re scaring our housemates” the resident model chuckled as he arrived on the scene.

It was true. All of the first years were staring at the second year like she had grown a second head and some of the upper classmen looked on worriedly. With a slight blush the pinkette smiled awkwardly at the others around them before turning her attention back to her adopted brother.

Aomine cut her off before the lecture could be re started, “I wasn’t the only one in the fight Satsuki. Leave it alone” he grumbled as he filled his plate and started eating.

Thankfully the remainder of the meal was mostly civil, of course there were glares exchanged between the snakes and lions but this was normal. Now they all waited with baited breath for their detentions while Fred and George gathered bets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and update once a month from this point on. Got a new job that I will be starting on Monday so I will have to see what kind of time I have for this project.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long update. Life got really hectic for a while there. But now I am back!

McGonagall sat at her desk, hands clasp and scowl perfectly in place. It was terrifying. She held her hard stare while making eye contact with the six students shifting nervously in front of her.

“Fred and George Weasely, you will be cleaning the cauldrons in the potions classroom. Several of the ghosts saw you cast the first spells earlier today against Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Haizaki.” she assigned and the two boys nodded and quickly scurried away without their usual banter in feat that their detention would be worse.

With a sigh of relief that the twins accepted their detention with little theatrics the Transfiguration professor softened slightly as focused on the four remaining students.

“Weasley and Potter, we have already spoken about your unorthodox way of arriving to school. Mr. Potter you have been requested to assist Professor Lockhart for your detention this evening. Mr. Weasley you will be cleaning the house trophies”

 A slug landed on her floor in response. Wonderful. The two boys quickly ran out of the room when they saw her disgusted face. Kise and Aomine snickered lightly at Ron’s terrified face before he ran out of the room.

McGonagall flicked her wand and the slug disappeared, “You two will be assisting professor Sprout re-potting the rest of the Mandrakes tonight.”

Kise and Aomine gave a sigh of relief, that wouldn’t be nearly as bad as cleaning cauldrons.

 

Lockhart’s office was awkwardly quiet. Harry had not been expecting to see Akashi signing fan male for the defense teacher. The red head was polite but there was a lot of history between Slytherin and Gryffindor that didn’t let the brunette trust too easily.

They had spent over and hour signing the flamboyant man’s fan mail that Harry was starting to fall asleep from the mundane and boring task. Akashi didn’t look like the repetitive task was affecting him but the boy who lived could see that red head’s eye drooping slightly.

_‘kill……………..kill’_

A gravelly whisper jolted Harry out of his sleepy stupor. He looked around the room frantically but did not see who could have been talking. Lockhart and Akashi were looking at him in surprise due to the strange reaction.

“Did you hear that?” he asked them.

Lockhart shook his head, “I didn’t hear anything”

With a gesture to the fan mail around them, “he must be tired Professor. I believe our hours of detention are completed?” Akashi asked as he rose from his seat without waiting for an answer.

The professor stumbled an agreement and as the red head reached the door. Harry followed the other boy quickly not wanting to stay with his attention seeking teacher longer.

“I think it was Peeves” suggest Akashi as they walked through the halls.

Harry jumped at the sudden statement, “Peeves?”

A sigh of annoyance escaped the pure blood student, “the voice we heard. It was probably Peeves” he explained as they made a turn down a long hallway.

“Oh” the brunette said dumbly.

Without another exchange Akashi turned to the right at the next hallway leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

\---------

“Off to bed now” exclaimed Professor Sprout with a shooing motion to the two lions she had been supervising this evening.

The two boys exchanged a quick look after the professor was out of sight and without a word they sped off down the hallway. Paintings yelled at them as they ran through the large castle back to the common room but they paid them little mind as they continued their race.

Aomine stood at the top of the last stair case with a triumphant smirk on his face. Kise rolled his eyes at his housemate and quickly gave the Fat Lady their password.

Just as the portrait was about to close behind them it stopped causing the two to turn around, in time to see Harry slip in past the cranky lady.

“How was detention?” asked Kise jovially as he patted his dirt off his robes from the repotting plants.

The boy-who-lived rolled his eyes, “I answered the man’s fan mail” causing Aomine to laugh at the boy’s dismay.

“Just be glad you didn’t have to hear those mandrakes screaming all night” he consoled as he led the way up the stairs to their room.

The three boys quietly settled into their beds dreading having to get up for classes the next morning. Harry laid awake a while more still concerned about that strange voice he had heard. Maybe it was Peeves?

\--------------

Halloween arrived swiftly as the students settled into their schedules and readied for the first tests of the year. The great hall was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and all of the breakfast food had the distinct taste of pumpkin.

“Why are we going to a death day party?” grumped Aomine into his second glass of pumpkin juice.

The three childhood friends were gathered at the Ravenclaw table and thankfully no one seemed to mind a Slytherin sitting with them. The other two ignored the bluenette’s comment and continued to talk about the details for the night. The previous night the three had been walking back from the library when they ran into Nearly Headless Nick who had somehow convinced the three to attended the event.

Momoi had quickly agreed due to the learning potential of the festivities and once Kuroko saw Aomine’s hesitance had agreed as well leaving the bluenette no other choice than to attend as well.

Now Momoi was sitting at the breakfast table with several books in front of her that discussed ghost etiquette. Aomine rolled his eyes when the pinkette would read aloud certain phrases for her friends to hear.

“Ghosts do not have a sense of smell so try to not bring up topics regarding this sensory function” she quoted from the book.

Aomine huffed in annoyance, “Satsuki stop reading that useless stuff. Help me with my assignment instead” he suggested as he pulled out his potions homework.

 Kuroko watched in amusement as his two friends squabbled over doing the bluenette’s homework. Just as the teal haired boy was about to take a bite of his breakfast he froze when something peculiar caught his eye.

“What’s up Tetsu?” asked Aomine curiously when he saw the quiet boy freeze suddenly.

Before the boy in question could respond a familiar voiced called their attention.

“Happy Halloween!” exclaimed Kise and Takao in unison.

By now everyone in the great hall was watching the two excited students.

“What did you do to your robes?” exclaimed Hermione Granger in horror pointing at the boys’ robes.

Granted they were wearing their robes but they had decided to give decorate them a little in celebration of the holiday. Takao charmed his black outer robes to resemble feathers, in honor of his house mascot. He also charmed his amber eyes to resemble a raven’s sharp stare.

Kise had also charmed his robes to reflect his house mascot. Sprouting from the black robes was a golden lion’s tale that swished around naturally to reflect the model’s mood. His golden hair also had a charmed set of cat ears twitching around atop his head.

Aomine could already see girls drooling across the room for the blonde and rolled his eyes. While also ignoring the blush forming on his own cheeks.

“Do you not like them?” pouted the model and Aomine felt his blush deepen when the cat ears drooped cutely.

Hermione also seemed to be affected as she tried to back track, “no they are cute, but this is against school rules” she hurriedly explained while looking to be sure a professor was not around.

As if summoned by the statement Lockhart strolled into the hall and saw what was gathering everyone’s attention.

“Wow what wonderful charms” exclaimed the defense against dark arts professor as he patted the blonde’s cat ears experimentally.

“Wonderful indeed, but as Mrs. Granger announced this is against school rules” stated Snape’s chilly voice.

Most the spectators dashed away from the brooding professor and off to their first class so as to avoid any involvement in a potential punishment. Aomine rolled his eyes and snickered when he saw Takao’s feathers actually become ruffled from the sudden chill in the air.

“I think we can make an exception, it is a holiday” chuckled Dumbledore as he strolled in with McGonagall by his side.

Snape seemed ready to argue but thought better of it and sent a glare at the two charmed boys before turning away to his classroom.

The headmaster smiled mischievously at the small group of still gathered students, “I see we have decided be the trick in trick-or-treat” he winked at Kise and Takao who both smiled sheepishly.

McGonagall sent everyone on their way once the first bell rang for the morning. Aomine stuffed the last of his pumpkin muffin in his mouth as he grabbed his book bag. Momoi let out a squeal when noticed that Takao and Kise had switched out their book bags for jack-o-lantern shaped bags.

“That is so cute. But why do you have those?” she asked as they walked to Herbology.

Aomine, Momoi, and Kuroko were amazed to learn that muggles spent Halloween dressing up in strange outfits and asking strangers for candy. Muggles are strange creatures.

\-----------------

 The Great Hall was very quiet in the middle of the day. Most of the student body decided to spend their free afternoon enjoying the last of the comfortable fall weather or were watching Hufflepuff quidditch practice.

“Did you see Kise and Takao today?” Akashi asked his longtime friend conversationally as he instructed his pawn to move on the chess board.

The green haired boy clicked his tongue, “They were lucky they did not get detention for charming their robes” his bishop destroyed the recently moved pawn.

Akashi smirked at his friend’s response. He knew that Takao had still been pestering his friend and it seemed that maybe he was getting through the greenette’s tough walls. He had seen the two studying the other day together. Well more like Takao had managed to be able to sit at the same table as Midorima in the library while they read their books. Still progress.

“It was very creative I think even Dumbledore was amused” remarked the shorter boy and he moved his knight to the center of the board.

Midorima hummed in response before moving his rook up three spaces. They continued to play for another fifteen minutes in companionable silence before the greenette spoke up again.

“Something big is coming” he stated sternly catching the red heads eye, “I don’t know what but my Astrology readings are telling me that something very menacing will be making its presence known soon”.

Knowing his friend was rarely wrong about these things Akashi nodded in understanding before destroying the enemy king.

\-------

Later that night at the death day party

“This all smells rotten” groaned Momoi as she tried to keep herself from pinching her nose.

Aomine was trying to hold his breath so he didn’t have the smell the rotting food and decided that he was done with this event. He grabbed his two friends by the arm and started to march them out of the disgusting room.

Just as they were about to reach the doorway they ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione who seemed to be having the same idea.

“This was not what I was expecting” Harry stated as the six of them took in the fresh air greedily.

Momoi and Hermione nodded in agreement but they were excited but some of the new things they had witness about ghosts. Ron and Aomine just wanted a bath and to forget about the whole experience. Kuroko as always was stoic and observing the others around him as he subtly enjoyed the fresh air.

“Come on let’s get back to dinner we should have enough time left” the bluenette suggested and started to lead the way to the great hall.

They were halfway to their destination when Harry suddenly ran off saying that something was going to kill. Aomine and his friends exchanged confused glances but took off after the golden trio.

\---------

Akashi along with Midorima and Murasakibara were leaving the library after finishing up the last of an extra credit assignment when they ran into Kise and Takao.

“Happy Halloween” the two exclaimed loudly as they gave the other three candy.

Akashi smirked at the gesture, “I think you are doing this wrong”

Takao winked at him mischievously, “now why would a pure-blooded wizard know about muggle customs?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses shrewdly, “the same could be asked to you”

The raven-haired boy was startled by that but quickly recovered, “my family is slightly unorthodox” he chuckled while handing Murasakibara more candy when the purple haired boy looked sad that there was no more.

“Are you guys going to dinner as well now?” asked Kise trying to diffuse the awkward tension that settled in the hallway.

Akashi nodded in confirmation and started to walk down the corridors expecting the others to follow. Kise and Takao shrugged and followed along.

Midorima and Akashi were talking about their assignment quietly as they walked down the hallway when suddenly they heard Kise give a shout and a loud thud behind them. Turning around they saw the blonde and raven hair boy on the ground. Kise had clearly tried to break Takao’s fall and was supporting him with his body and the raven-haired boy stared out into space.

“What is going on?” asked Midorima not at all in the mood for a prank.

Kise ignored him as he kept his focus on his friend.

In the next moment Akashi glared down their hallway and turned his attention to Murasakibara, “Carry Takao.”

Without a response the purple haired boy quickly gathered the incoherent Ravenclaw into his arms despite Kise’s protests.

“We need to go” Akashi ordered and the blonde settled down and followed the red head.

They turned in the opposite direction they had been heading towards. Kise was confused why they were going that way but decided to trust the Slytherin student.

After a few minutes of hurried walking Takao jolted in Murasakibara’s hold with a loud groan, “Mrs. Norris!”

Akashi bit down on a curse that was ready to leave his lips and started to run down the hallway. Takao quickly jumped out of Murasakibara’s hold and joined in the run.

“What’s going on Takao?” Kise asked as he ran alongside his friend.

The ravenette shook his head as if to straighten out his thoughts, “I don’t really know. All I know is Mrs. Norris is in trouble.”

The group saw something further down the corridor that looked like another group of students. As they got closer Aomine and Momoi’s distinct hair stood out.

\-------------

“The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemy of the heir beware” Harry read allowed in horror.

Ron couldn’t take his eyes off of Filch’s cat that was not hanging by its tail from one of the torch holders. Momoi and Hermione were disgusted with whoever would do this and Aomine was trying to figure out who this heir could be.

“What’s the chamber of secrets?” asked Kuroko curiously.

Harry jumped when the silent boy suddenly spoke right next to him. He forgot he was there.

Before anyone could answer they heard running footsteps and from the other end of the hallway they could see another group of students running their way.

“What happened?” asked Midorima when he saw the blood on the wall.

Aomine shrugged, “that’s what we are trying to figure out.”

“This is a really bad trick even on Halloween” Kise stated and his charmed tail swished agitatedly behind him.

The other could only nod in agreement. In the distance they could hear more noise down the corridors, “Dinner must have let out” someone acknowledged.

In less than a minute they were surrounded by their peers who were equally disturbed by the scene before them. Filch pushed his way through the noisy kids and went into a rage and accused Harry Potter of the viscous act. Sending the rumor mill running into overdrive.

Dumbledore arrived swiftly to diffuse the situation but the damage has already been done. Harry Potter was the heir and somehow managed to open the chamber of secrets.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next few chapter outlined for this story so should be posting the next chapter before Sunday. Thanks for all your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
